No te vayas
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Ambientado en sangre amarga, capitulo 4: Myrnin desea irse de la ciudad, puesto que ya no puede contra Amelie y Oliver juntos a la cabeza de la ciudad, pero antes de irse debe de hablar con la joven Claire; ellla no quiere que se vaya pero ¿Que hará para que su "amigo se quede?


**No te vayas**

Y allí estaba él, sosteniéndole la cara y sonriéndole como si nada más importara

-No llores Claire, no soy quien para merecer tus lagrimas- dijo Myrnin con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No Myrnin, no te vayas te necesitamos… yo… te necesito-

-Tienes a tus amigos, tienes a tu familia- levantó su cara para que la mirara a los ojos –Y tienes a Shane, no me necesitas-

-¡CLARO QUE TE NECESITO!- gritó ella –Eres mi…amigo-

Sonrió, pero no era la típica sonrisa que le dedicaba, esta estaba cargada de dolor, y si ella lo sabía Myrnin había admitido que ella le atraía de cierta forma, ella no lo quería admitir pero lo sabía, él estaba enamorado de ella, pero ¿ y Claire? No podía negar que Myrnin era guapo e inteligente, y aunque para algunos sus ataques de loquera eran indecibles para ella era de lo más adorable; le encantaba eso de él nunca se sabía lo que se esperaba a su lado, mientras que con Shane… bueno él la seguía tratando como una muñeca de cristal y ella no era eso

-Myrnin, no te vayas, no lo hiciste con los Draug presente, no lo hagas ahora, por favor-

-Amelie y Oliver son fuertes juntos Claire-

-Pero tu haz sido amigo de ella desde hace tiempo, ella debe de escucharte-

-La amistad no se compara con los amantes Claire, tú lo sabes muy bien-

Lo miró por un rato, sus ropas como siempre eran raras, pero en él le daban un toque especial y por que no admitirlo, un toque sexy que solo Myrnin podía tenerlo

-Solo quédate Myrnin, yo…yo te necesito- comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían inconscientemente por su rostro

-Claire, no las meresco- las comenzó a secar, el tacto era especial, delicado y muy tierno, tan diferente a Shane. Levantó su cabeza y encontró sus ojos, no tenían locura, esa expresión era indescifrable

-Por favor, quédate aunque sea esta noche, no te vayas-

-Claire…-

-Porfavor- se miraron, las palabras sobraban y simplemente él la beso, un beso rápido pero no por ello no sintieron cosas, Myrnin hace tiempo que no besaba, pero eso no le quitaba la práctica de años.

-Sabes pequeña, esto está mal, pero no lo puedo aguantar, tienes algo que me atrae-

-Solo me quieres por mi mente- dijo con una risa nerviosa

Los besos siguieron, lentos dulces y prohibidos, la temperatura estaba subiendo lentamente en la habitación, Claire no podía negar que Myrnin era un gran maestro en todo, su polera estaba siendo sacada con lentitud mientras el acariciaba su piel, su tacto era frio pero hacia vibrar cada parte de ella como nunca

-Myr…nin- suspiros salían de su boca

-Claire…Oh Claire…- su lengua estaba en el cuello de la chica ¿La mordería? No sería la primera vez, pero esta ocasión seria especial, ella ya le estaba sacando la camisa cuando golpes se sintieron en la puerta y una voz conocida resuena atravesó

-¿Claire?-

-Mierda, juro que lo mato, Claire- dijo Myrnin acomodándose las ropas

-Shane, yo…. he quiero dormir-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡NO!, es decir no, mañana tengo examen y quiero dormir-

Se sintieron pasos afuera, saliendo lentamente de la puerta

-Se ha ido-dijo Myrnin

-Si- lo miró de reojo, sus mejillas habían obtenido un poco de color y su pecho tenía el vaivén de las respiración, se veía tan…humano, claro pero él no lo era y allí estaba el pero, además ella tenía novio, ¿acaso esto era un engaño? Si, si lo era y ¿porque no se sentía mal? Pensó un rato en silencio, engaño, si esa era la frase que resonaba en su mente, ella estaba engañando a Shane, pero no podía negar que las cosas con él comenzaban a andar mal, no dejaba que hiciera nada sin su ayuda o supervisión ¿era eso lo que ella quería para su vida? Hasta su misma madre se lo había dicho, que no se aferrara a un solo hombre.

-¿Claire? Háblame yo…yo lo siento, nunca debí…-

-Shh- colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios- Yo nunca dije que no me gustara-

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Y Shane? Él es…tu novio-

-Pero si la única forma de que te quedes es esta, no me importa, y además… Shane ya no me atrae como antes- se acercó a él peligrosamente hasta botarlo en su cama, se subió lentamente a su regazo y siguió besándolo, lenta y sensualmente, él no tardó en responder a sus besos y caricias, acariciaba su cabello y su piel, le gustaba el palpitar de Claire, le gustaba porque lo hacía sentir humano y cuerdo por unos momentos

-vamos al laboratorio- dijo a su oído

-Si…-

No supo cuando él abrió un portal y los llevó al laboratorio, en sus brazos comenzó a llevarla a su dormitorio; ella ya lo conocía, recordaba cuando Amelie la obligó a trabajar sin dormir para reparar las defensas, había dormido en su cama, sintiendo su fragancia, no tuvo evitar tener un sueño con él, donde los besos y caricias eran las protagonistas. En ese tiempo no quería admitirlo, pero ya sentía ciertas cosas por él. La dejó suavemente en su cama, como si de una muñeca se tratara y la contempló por unos minutos, ¿era esto real? ¿Ella quería estar con él? Pues la respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos, allí en su cama estaba Claire, dispuesta a pasar la noche con él

-¿Myrnin? Ven, no me dejes- dijo la chica en un tono suplicante

-¿Cómo haría algo así?- se acercó a ella, con cuidado dejó el cuerpo de ella debajo de él

-Hace unos momentos te querías ir de mi lado, te ibas de Morganville-

-No me iré si tú estás conmigo Claire- le dio un beso en los labios –Porque yo Claire te amo-

Te amo, te amo, te amo, esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza, Myrnin su maestro vampiro jefe loco maniático la amaba

-Yo…yo también te amo Myrnin- No estaba mintiendo, ella lo amaba desde hace tiempo y ahora que él estaba con la idea de irse tenía que decirlo.

La noche fue la mejor en la vida de ambos, el sudor, la pasión, lujuria y amor no faltaron, los gemidos de ambos se sintieron por todo el laboratorio acompañados de sus nombres en cada climax que alcanzaban y dos pequeñas marcas quedaban de recuerdo en el cuello de la joven; Claire se estaba vistiendo, tenía clases y debía de llegar a su casa antes de que Shane u otro se diera cuenta que anoche no estuvo en su casa, en eso estaba cuando una mano rodeó su cintura y unos labios se posicionaban en su hombro

-¿Te vas?-

-Tengo clases Myrnin y debo…aclarar ciertas cosas en casa- se volteó a verlo, su cabello estaba revuelto y pegado a su cara, en su rostro se dibujaba la más bella sonrisa que jamás pensó ver

-Ya veo- dijo levantándose y dejando su torso descubierto a los ojos de Claire

–¿Volverás?-

-Si- dijo dándole un beso en los labios –No me iré de tu lado-

-No te vayas Claire-

Ella solo sostuvo una sonrisa en sus labios, todo había comenzado con esas palabras "No te vayas" claro que ahora era él quien las decía

-Tranquilo, no soy yo la que tenía la idea de irse de Morganville y menos ahora, porque ¿te quedaras no es así?-

-Recuperaremos a Amelie, recuperaremos lo que es nuestro y podremos vivir en paz-

-¿Juntos?- preguntó la chica esperanzada

-Juntos-

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios, cada uno esperando a que esa promesa se cumpliera, pero como todo en Morganville, habría que luchar para ello.


End file.
